


Five Times Lassiter Asked Juliet Out

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Five Times, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five first times Lassie asked Jules out.  Eventually she does say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Lassiter Asked Juliet Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandom Stocking!

1: The first time Carlton asked Juliet out on a date, she thought he was kidding. They were splitting their sack lunches at his desk, eating like starving wolves, and he told her he had an extra ticket to the policeman’s ball. She declined. Shawn had gotten there first.

2: The second time Carlton asked Juliet out he was bored and at a stakeout. They were making wagers, tossing bottlecaps into piles and daring each other to name their desires. Carlton suggested they go out to a Chinese buffet she agreed to come – only to wind up with a severe stomach flu.

And he knew she wasn’t lying after she ruined his favorite pair of sneakers.

3: The third time Carlton asked Juliet out she was laid up in a hospital bed with a broken arm. He brought her roses and offered to wheel her to the cafeteria for lunch. She was barely conscious throughout the afternoon – it was less a date than a display of Carlton’s caretaker side, his efficiency. 

4: The fourth time Carlton asked Juliet out, she was half asleep on his sofa, having collapsed there after a long shift. He brought her coffee, turned on the television set, and stared awkwardly at her face, wondering what he should say, what he should do. 

Juliet said nothing, the day having worn her to a nub.

5: The fifth time Carlton Lassiter asked Juliet O’Hara out, they were hanging from a balcony five stories up by the tips of their fingers. She vowed that if they made it out alive, she’d go on a date with him, he vowed that if they survived he’d take her to the nicest steak house in town.

Together they jumped.

Together they dined.

And it turned out the steak wasn’t the only delicious thing in the offering.

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fanfiction uses characters from Psych, which is the property of NBC/Universal. Infringement for monetary gain has not occurred, and this is a work of fanfiction intended for nonprofit use only.


End file.
